El Diario
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Harry va a la mansión Potter y descubre algo perteneciente a su madre que le hace replantearse el motivo que llevó a su padre a desconfiar de Remus.No todo es lo que parece.


**¡Hola!Bueno,aquí voy con las pesadas notas de autor.Esta historia viene porque,aunque siempre me ha rondado por la cabeza la idea de que Resmus pudiese estar enamorado de Lily,pienso que la quería más bien como una hermana.Espero que eso se haya reflejado bien.Bueno,a parte de esa pequeña explicación,solo me queda decir lo de siempre:todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling,yo sólo los uso con la intención de divertirme y divertiros a vosotros.¡Disfrutad de la historias!**

Harry abrió la gigantesca verja de hierro que separaba la calle de la gran mansión que se levantaba ante él. Tenía miedo de descubrir lo que había allí, pero respiró hondo, se armó de valor y entró a la propiedad. Se dirigió con paso seguro a la entrada de la casa y descubrió que, a diferencia de lo que podría parecer a simple vista, la puerta estaba abierta. Decidido, la empujó y entró a la mansión que le pertenecía y que llamó hogar durante su primer año de vida.

Caminó con serenidad por la planta baja de la casa, y pudo observar que estaba decorada con muy buen gusto. Había una gigantesca cocina en perfecto estado a pesar de los años, y un salón que, aunque tenía signos de lucha, se veía claramente que fue una estancia cómoda y ciertamente lujosa. Una gran televisión (extraño, teniendo en cuenta que allí habían vivido magos), varios sofás bastante cómodos y una gran mesa, que perfectamente podría haber acogido a 20 personas. También había una gigantesca biblioteca, que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Howarts. Libros muggles y mágicos se mezclaban con total naturalidad. Algunos eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir en esa época.

Después de inspeccionar la primera planta decidió subir a la segunda. Allí únicamente había dormitorios.

Se dirigió a uno bastante grande, y al entrar supo inmediatamente a quién perteneció: toda la habitación estaba a rebosar de cualquier juguete, mágico y muggle, que pudiera desear un niño. En el armario que había junto a la pared vio lo que parecía una escoba mágica (evidentemente, para principiantes), lo que le hizo imaginar los planes que su padre tendría para él. No pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza, pero se recompuso rápidamente y continuó analizando la habitación. Por el suelo había muchísima ropa de bebé, y junto a la ventana de la habitación, vio una preciosa cuna de madera. Curiosamente, parecía ser que era el único mobiliario de la habitación totalmente intacto.

Permaneció un rato más en la habitación, pero después, decidió que era hora de seguir con la visita. Se dirigió al cuarto siguiente, y no pudo evitar un goterón enorme de sudor al ver como estaba: había ropa de hombre por todas partes, muchísmos postres de diversos grupos de música mágicos, y diversos chismes esparcidos por todas partes. Obviamente, era el cuarto de Sirius, y ni siquiera Lily Potter había sido capaz de imponer un poco de orden. Se le dibujó una sincera sonrisa de diversión en el rostro, y decidió salir del cuarto para dirigirse al siguiente. Pasó por tres puertas más, que supuso, debían ser las habitaciones de Remus, la rata y la de huéspedes (a esos tres, por lo que le habían contado, no se les podía llamar huéspedes: pasaban allí más tiempo que en su casa.)

Finalmente, llegó al cuarto que quedaba justo frente a su habitación y, tragando saliva, abrió la puerta y se quedó impresionado.

Era el cuarto más grande de la casa. Tenía una gigantesca cama de matrimonio cubierta por una colcha rojo oscuro (los genes Gryffindor). Un enorme armario donde supuso que estaría guardada la ropa de sus padres.

A cada lado de la cama había una mesilla de noche, con una lamparita pequeña sobre ellas. Se acercó primero a la mesilla del lado izquierdo, y pronto descubrió que era el de su padre: estaba totalmente desordenado (gracias a Merlín, él no era tan desordenado).Negando con la cabeza, pero con un gesto divertido, fue al otro lado de la cama. Estaba mucho más ordenado (por lo visto, lo que le habían contado acerca de su madre era verdad: era una maníaca del orden), pero algo le llamó muchísimo la atención. Todo parecía un desorden natural, pero aquello era distinto: es como si hubieran intentado forzar el cajón de su madre y no lo hubieran conseguido. Al principio se extrañó, pero luego comprendió que seguramente los del ministerio habrían intentado meter las narices en lo que no les importaba, y se habrían llevado una gran desilusión. A pesar de esto, algo lo impulsó a intentar abrir el cajón y, para su sorpresa, éste se abrió sin ningún problema. Dentro había dos libros. Sacó el más grande de los dos y comprobó que no era un libro, sino un álbum de fotos.

Allí estaban todas las fotos que, según Remus, habían desaparecido y nadie, ni siquiera el ministerio, había podido encontrar. Había fotos mágicas y muggles de la vida de su madre; con una pareja mayor (supuso que serían sus abuelos), con sus amigas de la infancia. Luego empezaban las mágicas: fotos con sus amigas de Howarts, saliendo de lo que parecían ser los TIMOS, con Remus, con su padre, y finalmente, toda la pandilla.

Sonrió con nostalgia y dejó el álbum a su lado para coger el otro libro. Para su sorpresa, en la portada se podía leer con una perfecta caligrafía en oro "Lily Evans".Inmediatamente, supo que era el diario de su madre así que, sin pensar que no era justo cotillear en cosas que no eran suyas, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

Su madre relataba con total sinceridad lo que sintió cuando le llegó la carta de Howarts, todo lo que vio al llegar al castillo, la primera impresión de sus compañeros, etc. Después, contaba cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegó a las fechas de 1975 y 1976, los años en que sus padres cursaron quinto curso.

Le llamó la atención que, a parte de sus amigas, hablara con mucha frecuencia y familiaridad de Remus. Es como si…

De repente, cerró el diario con fuerza. Cogió el álbum y el diario, salió rápidamente de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, para desaparecer en cuanto estuvo fuera de la influencia de los hechizos que pusieron sus padres.

Remus, Sirius y algunos miembros de la Orden estaban en la cocina de Gridmauld Place, disfrutando de un rato de tranquilidad; tranquilidad que, por supuesto, duró poco.

De repente entró un vendaval negro en la cocina, y antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, delante de Sirius y Remus apareció un furioso Harry Potter.

-¿Así que por eso os peleasteis, no?-Harry miraba directamente a Remus, y estaba tan furioso que ambos recordaron vívidamente como esos mismo ojos verdes les reprochaban sus travesuras.

-¿De que me estás hablando?-Remus no tenía ni idea de lo que el chico estaba intentando decirle, porque la furia lo cegaba totalmente, y no estaba Hermione para calmarlo.

-Mentiste a mi padre y por eso no confiaba en ti.-la furia de Harry creció al ver que Remus no quería reconocer que él tenía razón, e iba a empezar a usar maldiciones cuando Sirius lo paró(a falta de Hermione, alguien tenía que servir)

-Harry,¡Harry, baja la varita antes de que hieras a alguien!-Sirius consiguió quitarle la varita al chico antes de que matase a alguien, pero éste no desistía.

-¡Tú también lo sabías!-ahora la ira del joven se centraba en su padrino, mientras éste y el licántropo lo miraban asombrados.

-Pero Harry¿de que demonios estás hablando?

-De esto-sin decir nada, el joven Potter lanzó sobre la mesa el diario de su madre.

Al verlo, ambos Merodeadores se miraron con sorpresa. Sin salir de su asombro Remus cogió el diario de Lily y lo abrió tras mirar a Harry, que simplemente observaba a ambos como si fueran el mismísimo Voldemort en persona.

Empezaron a leer pero, a parte de lo que ellos ya sabían, no había nada especial. Terminaron de leerlo al cabo de unos minutos, y miraron a Harry enarcando una ceja en señal de pregunta. El moreno, aún más enfadado, cogió el diario y lo abrió por donde él lo había dejado (porque, con las prisas, no había seguido leyendo nada más), y se lo devolvió. Los dos hombres se miraron y volvieron a leer lo que el chico les había señalado, pero seguían sin comprender nada.

-Harry, es el diario de tu madre, y estos son los años en que cursamos quinto curso.¿Por que te pones así?

-Porque ahí mi madre indica que estabais enamorados.-Harry esperaba muchas cosas: vergüenza por parte de Remus por haber traicionado a su padre, arrepentimiento, etc. Cualquier cosa menos lo que pasó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-ambos Merodeadores estaban intentando no caerse al suelo debido a la risa que les había provocado el comentario de Harry.

El moreno los miraba profundamente ofendido de que tuvieran el valor de reírse de esa forma en su cara cuándo lo que deberían hacer es avergonzarse. Cuando Remus pudo recuperarse, miró a Harry aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu madre y yo estábamos enamorados, Harry?

El moreno intentaba responder, pero su padrino aún estaba recuperándose del ataque de risa.

-Sirius, callate ya.-el animago fue parando poco a poco hasta quedarse únicamente con una sonrisa de la más pura diversión en el rostro, permitiendo que finalmente Harry se explicase.

-Ahí lo pone bien claro. Mi madre escribió que te quería, y por lo que describe, tu también a ella.

-Pues claro que nos queríamos-el rostro de Harry fue adquiriendo una sonrisa de victoria que desapareció rápidamente al oír lo que seguía.-Lily era como una hermana para mí.

El moreno lo miraba como si les hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

-Eso no es lo que pone ahí.-se cruzó de brazos, empeñado en su postura.

-Si te molestaras en leer todo, en vez de solo una parte, entenderías que Remus y tu madre se querían, si, pero como hermanos.-Sirius miraba a su ahijado con una sonrisa entre tierna y divertida, que enfureció aún más al chico.

-Exacto. Cuando a Lily y a mi nos nombraron prefectos de Gryffindor, empezamos a hablar muy a menudo. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, pero el cargo sirvió para que nos hiciéramos amigos. Lily solía reprocharme mucho que no castigara a mis amigos cuando hacían alguna travesura (veinte años después, reconozco que tenía razón, pero no es un tema a tratar ahora mismo).Curiosamente, le cogí confianza en seguida, algo que no suele pasarme debido a mi "pequeño problema peludo", como decía tu padre, pero ella tenía algo especial que hacía que confiara de forma natural. Un par de días antes de que me decidiera a contarle mi problema, ella me dijo que lo sabía desde segundo curso, y que era una tontería preocuparme por algo que no puedo controlar. Desde ese mismo momento, llegué a quererla tanto como a tu padre y Sirius. Lo que pasa es que James y Sirius tenían una relación más cercana-al ver la expresión de ambos morenos, se apresuró a explicarse.-No estoy diciendo que no me quisierais; erais mis mejores amigos, pero con ella era distinto. Era la hermana que siempre quise tener. El caso es que tu madre era todo lo que cualquier ser humano querría tener por hermano: comprensiva, inteligente, amable…

-Y con un mal genio de narices.-Sirius interrumpió el discurso de su amigo, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de éste se calló.

-El caso es que nunca sentí por Lily más que un cariño totalmente fraternal. Por eso precisamente, tuve muchas reservas cuando tu padre me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, porque lo conocía, pero finalmente me demostró que era sincero y accedí a ayudarle.

-Pero,¿sólo contigo? Es que por lo que dice en el diario, parece que te tenía más cariño a ti que a mi padre o Sirius.

-Repito lo de antes: si lees el diario completo, entenderás muchas cosas.

Remus le entregó el diario a Harry, que los miró y continuó leyendo a partir de donde lo había dejado.

A medida que iban pasando las hojas y, por tanto, lo años, Harry vio la transformación de su madre: empezaba a describir como poco a poco se enamoraba de su padre, como lo aceptó (algo que, por lo que pudo leer, le costó un mundo), como empezaron a salir y su integración en la pandilla de su padre. A partir de ahí, hablaba exactamente igual de Sirius, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían razón: con la furia cegándole, no había notado que su madre había volcado todo su cariño(que no amor; él sabía perfectamente la diferencia) en ambos Merodeadores, un cariño que debería haber podido volcar en su hermana de sangre, la cuál renegó totalmente de ella. Cuando terminó el diario, que se interrumpía un par de días antes de la muerte de sus padres, miró a su padrino y a Remus con cara de arrepentimiento total.

Ambos sonrieron comprensivos: era normal que el chico hubiese pensado eso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que todo pasó, y que apenas le habían hablado de su madre.

-Tu madre era una mujer magnífica-esta vez, Sirius tomó la palabra.-Así como James era el hermano que perdí a los 11 años, ella fue la hermana/cuñada; adorable, inteligente y mandona.

-Ni caso; dice eso porque Lils no permitía que su cuarto en el Valle de Godric estuviese hecho un asco.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del licántropo y sobre todo, a la cara del guapo animago. Finalmente Harry, en un acto poco propio de él, abrazó a ambos Merodeadores que se miraron con sorpresa pero devolvieron el abrazo sonriendo, mientras el ojiverde reía feliz.

Aunque nunca se había permitido pensarlo abiertamente dado el cariño que le tenía a Remus, se alegraba de saber que él nunca estuvo enamorado de su madre y que eso no fue lo que propició la desconfianza entre su padre y él.

Mientras, ajeno a lo que había provocado, el viejo diario de Lily Potter descansaba en la mesa, abierto por la última página, guardaba las últimas palabras de su dueña.

"_Se que, si llegase a pasarnos algo a James y a mi, Remus y Sirius cuidarán de ti, hijo. No llevan mi misma sangre, ni la de James, pero se han ganado mi cariño y respeto con el pasar de los años y todo lo que han hecho por mí. Son mis hermanos de corazón, nuestros amigos, y se que ambos cuidarán de su sobrino Harry pase lo que pase. Sé que es extraño que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, los sienta como tales, pero así es la vida: te da sorpresas que nunca esperarías.¡No hay más que verme a mi! Empecé este diario como Lily Evans y lo termino como Lily Potter. Disfruta, ya que, si llegas a leer esto, es porque yo ya no estoy en este mundo. Recuerda que tu padre y yo te queremos con todo nuestro corazón, y si faltamos, ellos te querrán tanto como nosotros._

_Con amor,_

_Lily Evans Potter_


End file.
